vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeannie
Summary Jeannie Nelson or just "Jeannie" for short, is a genie from the TV sitcom "I Dream of Jeannie" that ran from 1965 to 1970. She plays as one of the central characters, both genie & eventual wife to Major Anthony Nelson. Jeannie is released from her bottle by astronaut Major Nelson when he was trapped on an island. She is at first flirtatious, spiteful, & vindictive but after falling in love with Major Nelson she becomes far more tame, a bit naïve, happy-going, & all-around good person. Her personality serves as one of the main points of the show as it creates many circumstances that usually put the duo in a world of craziness. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Jeannie Nelson Origin: I Dream of Jeannie Gender: Female Age: 2000+ Classification: Genie Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, Teleportation (Capable of teleporting herself and others anywhere she can think of), Time Manipulation (Jeannie has been shown able to stop and slow down and speed up time), Curse Manipulation (Has given people the curse of "Death of 1000 Itches", Has caused bad events to befall an entire family line while feuding with them), Mind Manipulation (Has made people into mindless emotionless puppets that she can control with a thought or by verbal commands), Size Manipulation (Jeannie can alter her own size and others size from a few inches to around the size of a house), Creation (Has created a multitude of items including a new element on the periodic table, vehicles, buildings, etc.), Disease Manipulation (Has given people the common cold, chickenpox, measles, and other sicknesses), Longevity, Smoke Manipulation (Can turn herself into a cloud of either pink or white smoke & can created clouds of smoke), Ice Manipulation (Has frozen people in blocks of ice, has made it snow over a single house and a town), Invisibility (Can make herself and others invisible, Made a house invisible, Does not show up on camera or film), Empathic Manipulation (Can wipe out a persons emotions effectively turning them into emotional robots), Magic, Memory Manipulation (Has been shown to be able to both erased peoples memories or alter them), Precognition (Capable of creating a device that can see into the future & multiple timelines), Duplication (Can create identical clones of any object and can also clone living things. She is able to create clones of people that have their own sentience or the memories/emotions of the person in question), Fire Manipulation, Flight, Transmutation (Turned water into a a vodka martini, turned a walkie-talkie into a chunk of roasted lamb that still functioned like a proper radio), Biological Manipulation (Can turn people into animals, one time turned someone into a goat, pig, & horse), Sleep Manipulation (Jeannie can force people into a norm sleep cycle but can also lock them in a permanent state of sleep), Durability Negation (Most of her powers ignore a person or object durability), Healing (Has healed many things including bruises, wounds, & sicknesses), Status Effect Inducement (Has paralyzed people rendering them completely immobile), Pain Manipulation (Jeannie has inflected pain on people causing them to writhe in agony), Forcefield Creation (Can create invisible barriers around herself & others), Sound Manipulation (Has created incredible loud sounds out of thin air, and has also both amplified and dampened sounds before), Reality Warping (Created a massive pool & tennis court in the backyard of a suburban houses backyard, a mansion size kitchen & dining from in a small room, while also creating enormous hallways within confined spaces, Once made it so that everyday was Tuesday, Time Travel (Has sent herself and others through time & has brought others through time), Power Bestowal , Resurrection (Once through a party with guests she resurrected including Leonardo da Vinci, Albert Einstein, Cleopatra, Sigmund Freud, Attila the Hun, and several others), Necromancy (Can speak with ghosts, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Once gave two people superhuman stamina & strength), Air Manipulation, BFR (Has teleported people into her genie bottle, around the world, and even into space), Multilingual (Able to speak any language, leaned how to speak fluent English after being wished to be able to), Shapeshifting (Able to turn herself into anyone she sees), Elemental Intangibility (While in her smoke form she is a sentient cloud of ever changing smoke), Water Manipulation (Created water and made it spew from a boulder), Can survive in the vacuum of outer space, Body Puppetry (Can control other people's bodies without them knowing that they have moved), Existence Erasure (Jeannie was able to erase a mansion leaving only a vacant lot where it was, has stated on numerous occasions that she can permanently make people disappear), Clairvoyance (Has been shown able to tell when someone calls her name, even while in Bagdad she was able to tell she was being called from the other side of the planet, Can tell where virtually anything is, has teleported to people without knowing where they were first), Stealth Mastery (Has managed to sneak around numerous people completely undetected, often following people for extended periods of time without being noticed until she makes herself known), Heat Manipulation (Caused a heatwave over Alaska with temperature on average of 110 degrees F), Plant Manipulation (Created a pineapple plantation in Alaska) Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High Range: Planetary (Is able to use her powers around the world, has teleported people both to & from outer space, one time almost sending someone to the sun) Standard Equipment: Future Sight Machine Intelligence: Average (Jeannie is shown to be intelligent, however, she is very naïve often believing most of what she hears at face value. She is also very hot-tempered & very impulsive. This frequently leads to her acting before thinking & using her powers on a dime without thinking about the aftermath) Weaknesses: Is fairly naïve, While in her small size if Jeannie is trapped in a bottle or other confined space she is unable to escape using her powers & must be let out but she is able to teleport the object she is trapped inside with some difficulty Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genies Category:Female Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Memory Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pain Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:BFR Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:I Dream of Jeannie Category:Unknown Tier Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Heat Users Category:Plant Users